


Pokemon Amethyst

by LazyDaydreamerX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Team Rocket - Freeform, World Travel, evil protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaydreamerX/pseuds/LazyDaydreamerX
Summary: The OC main character gets transported into the Pokemon world and the first thing he meets is Giratina. It makes a pact with him and they try to take over the world.Just a darker view on the Pokemon universe I wanted to write once.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language so please excuse the mistakes. I wrote this a while ago, but I am not sure if I will continue it.   
> I hope you like it!

chapter 1

  
  


“Hey! Wake up mortal! What are you doing here!” These are the words snapping John out of his sleep. He is too tired to look up. ‘Why did I finish that Pokemon game for the like, 5th time again?’ He sits up from the hard ground. ‘Did I roll out of my bed?’ He opens his eyes, then closes them again. ‘Wow, I never had such a realistic dream before.’ He opens them again and stares into an endless, dark abyss. Island float around , unaffected by gravity. Kaskades flow between them, streaming in seemingly random directions. ‘Wait, I've seen this before. This is the distortion world!’. “You are right with that, mortal. But stop IGNORING ME!” The voice roars, “And for your information, this is not a dream.” John looks up to see a gigantic creature floating above him. It's tendril like wings gripping the island the small island John is on. 

‘It's Giratina!’ the boy mentally shouts. ‘And is it reading my mind?’ “I guess I won't have to introduce myself, and yes I am. But I would really like to know how you got here and who you are. You don't feel like you belong into the fabric of time and space of this world.” John takes in the newest information. ‘That sounds… interesting.’ He collects himself before answering: “I don't really know myself. I just went to sleep and woke up here. Where I come from there is nothing that should be able to bring me here. In the world I come from, you are considered fantasy.” After a short moment Giratina's thoughtful humming fills the endless distortion world. “So you don't know either. I don't feel enough energy in your body to enter this world yourself. But the only creature able to bring others to the distortion world should be me. Even that damned Arceus should not be able to do so.” Giratina starts circling around the small island. “But this could be very good. Say, mortal, what do you plan to do now? I can't bring you back to your own world, and it would be quite difficult to just appear in a new world without any support, so what about a deal?” John can practically hear Giratina's smirk, despite the other speaking over something like telepathy. “To tell the truth, I don't really want to go back to my old world. It's pretty boring, you know. And since I have nothing better to do… What do you want me to do?” Giratina's laugh halls through the darkness of the distortion world. “I like you, mortal! As for your task, I want you to create chaos in the world. Dialga, Palkia and that Arceus have been have been resting for far to long. If they are able to save their power like that, I will never be able to destroy them. But if you crate enough chaos in their world, I might be able to pull them in mine, the distortion world. I can't come close to my full power in theirs. I am like a flame on the bottom of the arctic ocean. But in here, the positions are switched. How you create the chaos doesn't really matter, but the people have to feel more negative emotions or need to have a strong connection to me, and by extension you, if you agree to follow my will.” “How do you plan to help me start? It would be a bit suspicious if a person would just appear out of nowhere.” John asks. “You do not have to worry about that. Even if I am far from the peak of my strength there, I can still influence the world enough to make you not seem suspicious. At least with you there as a transmitter of my powers. No one will find your presence suspicious. So what do you say?” “Sounds good, boss! Leave it to me!” John says grinning. The wings of Giratina start to spread like a cloud of condensed shadow and start to engulf John. “So it is then! Go on, John, my new apostle! From now on a piece of my power will stay with you. Call for me, and your thought will find their goal!” The light is devoured by the darkness, and John falls in a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

 

This time John awakes in a warm bed. He opens his eyes and takes his surrounding. ‘Yep, still not my room.’ The teen rolls out of the bed and walks up to a mirror. ‘I look younger. I seem to be around 13.’ He still has the same black hair and pale skin. ‘But my eyes weren't red before. But it looks pretty cool!’ He reaches for wardrobe and opens it. It is filled with copies of the same outfit. John pulls out one of the sets and tries it on. 

While he pulls of the top of his pyjama he notices something on his chest. It looks like crest of some sorts. It is a whirl of red and black, resembling a portal to the distortion world. ‘Does Giratina mean that with a piece of his power?’ He puts on the clothes. Black pants, boots and and tang top, and a jacked with red lining and fur on the hood. There is also a belt with pokeball holders. The clothes fit perfectly. He gives them a finishing touch by attaching a golden chain lying on the shelf to the pants. 

Next to the stairs down is a pre packed bag. In it are multiple pairs of clothing, a sleeping bag, medicine, a traveling bottle and food bars. Also there are multiple pokeballs, quite a bit of money and a book titled “The structure of pokeballs”. John closes the bag and makes his way down the stairs into a small living room with adjacent kitchen. ‘So I live alone. Well, that makes things easier.’ The front door suddenly flies open. It reveals a girl around the same age John is now. “Hey, there you are. Hurry up! Professor Oak said he has our pokemon ready! Red and Green are already in the lab!” she says and storms out of the door again. ‘Her name should be Blue then’. 

He walks out of the door and hurries after her running figure in the distance. ‘She said to go to Professor Oak's lab, so this should be Pallet Town. It's far bigger than in the games. Didn't it have like four houses? Here it's well over ten times that.’ 

He has reached the lab by now and opens the door. Like Blue said, there are already to boyes in the lab. “There you are, Slowpoke! We waited for ages!” One of the boyes says. “Calm down Green.” Professor Oak tells him, “But I can understand your impatience. After all, today will be the first day of your Pokemon journey! I prepared one for each of you. Red got here first, so he will choose before the others”. Green clicks his tongue at that but doesn't complain more than that. Red steps forward and takes the ball with a small lightning on it. “Good! Then I will take Glumanda!” Green shouts and grabs the pokeball with the flame. “I will take Squirtle then.” Blue says and grabs the pokeball with the water drop. “That leaves Bulbasaur to me!” John says and takes the one with the leaf. ‘Well, it's not like I hate Bulbasaur. And it will be a great help for the first and second gyms.’ Green Interrupts his thoughts: “How about we make a tournament? I will show you Charmander is the strongest! I will destroy you, Red!” He says and draws his pokeball. Professor Oak's terrified scream stops him, “Not inside the laboratory! Go outside! For what do we have the battlefield?!” and pushes the children out of the building. 

“I guess when Green goes against Red first, you will be fighting against me first.” Blue tells John. “Don't underestimate me because I got to chose my pokemon last. Bulbasaur won't louse.” ‘To bad it doesn't have a grass type attack jet.’ 

John sends out Bulbasaur on the ground in front of him. “Hey, little one. Nice to meet you.” he says ad pats the head of his starter. She leans into the touch and gives a happy sound. “Let's show them we are a good team!”

The fight of Green and Red was over really fast. Pikachu dodged Charmanders scratch attack easily and retaliated with consecutive thunderbolts to knock it out. Now it was time for the battle between Blue and John. 

“Bulbasaur! Use growl while he has distance!” “Squirtle, get closer to her!” Squirtle rushes forward and tries to tackle Bulbasaur head on. “Bulbasaur! Jump!” Squirtle crashes head first into the place Bulbasaur stood before. “Bulbasaur, tackle!” Bulbasaur lands behind Squirtle and tackles him. He flies backwards and lands on his back. “Don't give him time to recover! Tackle on his softer belly!” Bulbasaur jumps and crashes head first into Squirtle. “Squirtle is unable to battle”, professor Oak announces, “The winner is John!” 

John walks up to Bulbasaur and pats her head proudly. “You did perfect! But in the next battle you have to avoid jumping. Pikachus only attacking move right now is thunder shock. Stay on the ground let the electricity flow into it. But will have to be fast, or Pikachu will avoid all the attacks. Understood?” She nods determined and steps onto the battlefield.

 

Red signals Pikachu to attack and it fires a lightning bolt. “Bulbasaur, close the distance!” Bulbasaur evades the lightning and runs closer to Pikachu. “Now tackle!” Pikachu jumps up high to evade. “Bulbasaur, wait for it when it will drop down!” Pikachu starts to spark and shoots out a Thunder Shock. “Bulbasaur! Don't back down, you can take it!” Pikachu shoots a lightning down to Bulbasaur, who takes it head on. The moment Pikachu is just above Bulbasaur, she jumps up and tackles the falling Pikachu full force into the stomach. “Pikachu is unable to battle! John is the winner!” the professor announces. 

“Now that he won the tournament, he would receive prize money from all of you, but because this is your first battle, I will do it this time. Oh, and before I forget it, I have one more thing for you. I asked you to give me your Pokegear yesterday, didn't I? I upgraded it with a Pokedex function!” He hands out the devices to all of them. John's is colored in black and silver. ‘Looks like a smartphone.’ “I got them ready just in time. They will automatically record the data of the Pokemon you meet and help you see the data of your team.” 

John loos at the Pokegear. It shows his Bulbasaur is now level 7 and has learned Leech Seed. ‘There are more than 4 spaces that show which attacks it has. Most of them are still empty thoe. So I can teach my Pokemon more than four moves? Well, that never made sense anyway.’ 

“Now you have everything you need for your journey! And don't forget, you can always call me when you have a problem. I would suggest you go to Vertania City first. It is the closest and has a properly build road. Even if the gym there is closed at the moment.”

Green takes that as a signal and runs to the exit of the town. “I will be the first one in Vertania City! Smell you later!” Red takes after him immediately. “I have to some more of my stuff from home first”, Blue says, “I will meet you in Vertania City.” She says and walks off. ‘I should hurry up too. Pallet Town is far bigger than in the game, so Route 1 will probably be too. I really want to know how many things are different too. Well, the only way is to test it out.’


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

  
  


The way to Vertania City turned out to take about 7 hours of constant walking. To Johns surprise, he wasn't tired in the slightest. ‘Did Giratina boost my physical abilities? I knew he made me younger, but that seriously are some good news!’ 

The way went pretty uneventful. John and Bulbasaur fought some wild Rattata and Pidgey, but they weren't that difficult to beat. ‘But there are far less encounters compared to the games. That will make training more difficult.’

By now Bulbasaur has reached level nine. ‘Just one more level till she learns Vine Whip.’ When he arrived at the city, he went straight to the Pokemon center. ‘Better safe than sorry. I could also stay there for the night, but the day is still young and I have some leftover energy.’ 

The Pokemon center was easy to find. Despite the city being bigger than in the games, the building are still at similar locations, so the center is right at the exit of Route 1. 

When he opens the door to the building, he is greeted with Greens familiar voice. “John! I told you I would be here first! But you were still better than Red and Blue. How did it go? I already caught my second Pokemon!” He nearly shouts and lets out a Pidgey. ‘Better make a good impression. Could be useful for later.’ “So cool Green! I was just about to heal my Pokemon. But Bulbasaur is still my only Pokemon.” He says and joins Green at the counter of Nurse Joy. He smiles and hands her the Pokeball. “I wanted to go to the marked after this, to stock up on supplies. What about you, Green?” Green seems to consider it for a moment. “Good idea. It's not really enough time to explore the near routs till it gets to late. And there are less Pokemon near the city. I need to have the enough energy tomorrow when I want to pass Viridian Forest in one day. All the walking is really tiring me out.” ‘So he is more affected by the walking than me. Well, I should contact Giratina soon anyway.’ 

John takes his Pokemon back from Joy and thanks her before following after Green. The teen seemed to know the way, so John just followed while he listened to Green talking how great he and his Pokemon are. 

At the marked Green bought 5 potions, 10 Pokeballs and 2 poison heals. He also gets one Premier Ball extra. John takes 3 potions and also 10 Pokeballs, plus the extra Premier Ball. ‘I don't have to worry about Bulbasaur getting poisoned.’ After they exit the market, Green adresses John: “Well, that's it for today! I will train a bit on the battleground behind the Pokecenter. Smell you later.” and runs into the distance. 

John makes his way to Route 22 when he sees a small pond on the edge of the city. ‘Wait if I remember right, that was where you normally get that TM for Dream Eater. Well, let's test that. It's on the way.’ As it turns out, there was really a man giving him the TM. ‘Normally you would need cut to go there, but man, in the games it was dump to not be able to pass these cut-trees, but here it is even more pathetic.’ 

John ends up simply crawling under the tree to get to the other side to get the TM. ‘Now I just have to find a way to actually use this one. In the game you could use TMs on the way. Well, I can worry about that when the time comes.’ As he crawls back under the tree again, he realizes something. ‘I didn't need the HM here, and the ones like Strength, Surf and Fly where dump from a logical perspective anyway. So I wont be limited to the order the cities would be available in the games.’

John has reached Route 22 by now and the first Pokemon, a Spearow, appears.’It can learn Fly in the games. I don't want one permanently on my team but for now it should be ok.’ “Bulbasaur, go! Use Leech Seed!” On Route 1 John found out that the attack is far more useful than it was in the games. Additionally to the absorbed HP, it also immobilises the target. Bulbasaur shoots a volley of seeds out of his bud. The Spearow tries to evade the seeds, but one of them hits and immediately grows into vines and the bird Pokemon falls to the ground. 

‘The only weakness is that the seeds themself fly relatively slow. I should try using them landmines next.’ John takes and throws one of the Pokeballs he already has stored in his belt. The ball wobbles three times and the pokemon is caught. ‘It's so easy it is almost disappointing. Well, better than it being extremely hard.’ He gets thrown out of his  thoughts by the sound of his Pokegear. ‘Bulbasaur leveled up and learned Vine Whip! So you also get EXP for catching Pokemon here. Didn't they add that with the 6th generation? Does that mean there could also be Mega Pokemon here? But first, let's test the flying theorie.’ “Go Spearow!” 

It turns out, the Spearow is able to hold John in the air, but it does seem to tire him out, if only a little bit. Right now they are flying around the area. Spearow is holding John by his backpack, to hold him in the air while he looks for pokemon. ‘This should be physically impossible. Seriously! How is it holding me in the air?!’ 

He spots his next prey. A Mankey is sitting on a tree under him. He takes out his Pokeball. “Go Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!” The wild Pokemon is taken by surprise and knocked out immediately. He throws a ball at it and captures the pokemon. ‘That was the last pokemon from this rout. We should go to the next.’ But when he looks at Bulbasaur he notices something on her head. 

He orders Spearow to land and takes a better look. The symbol resembles the one John got on his chest, that he got from Giratina. ‘Well, now is as good a time as ever.’ He concentrates on Giratina's mark. “Giratina! Can you hear me?” “Of course I can.” The voice immediately echos in his head. “And you don't have to speak out loud. Your thoughts are more than enough. What do you want to know?” “Really much actually. I hope you have some time.”

It turns out, Giratina had the time. And John had it too, apparently, because the mark Giratina gave him enables some of abilities similar to the dragons. He doesn't need to sleep or eat anymore. It greatly increases his stamina and increases his vision. To his surprise Giratina informs him it is late at night. His eyes didn't even realize the difference between day and night. 

Apparently there are more effects, but they differ depending on the person. The mark on Bulbasaur appeared because she developed a respect for John. It also gives her the same advantages that John has and spreads the influence of Giratina, like he wants to. ‘It's a win win situation.’ 

“I guess that was all. I think I will continue training now. I will see what the mark will do when the time comes. How much experience do you have with humans carrying your mark?” “Not that much, sadly. You are the third human to gain it. The last one that had it was the initiator of the Great Kalos War. But he lost his life when that ultimate weapon was fired to end the war. Even if he had a piece of my power, he couldn't survive a direct hit from that.” 

John remembered that thing from the games. ‘If I ever travel to other regions, I should definitely get that thing under my control. Spearow should have gotten enough rest by now. I should go for my next target.’ 

“Well, you will hear from me soon enough again, Giratina.” A low chuckle echos in his mind. “I sure hope so.” before the presence of Giratina fades. ‘Since I don't have to rest anyway, I should just continue to Viridian Forest. But first a short stop at the pokemon center.’ “Go Spearow! Back to Viridian City!” 

Spearow grabs John by his backpack and flies back to the center in under a minute.” As he lands, he sees a familiar face. “Hey Red!” The boy in question looks like he was about to enter the pokemon center. “Did you arrive in the city just now?” Red nods. ‘Not really talkative. But that's nothing new.’ “Green arrived before me. He is probably sleeping in his room in the center by now.” 

Red looks like he was planning to do the same. ‘In the game, Green arrived before Red too, considering he was on route 22 already and checked out the way to the Elite 4.’ They enter the center together. “If you want to buy supplies, the market is on the east side of the city.” Red nods and silently hands his pokemon to Nurse Joy. 

She takes them for a short moment to heal and hands them back to him with a smile. “Your Pokemon is fully healed. We hope to see you again.” But Red doesn't move from from the place, she asks him: “Is there anything more you want?” Red looks like is trying to force words out but is unable to. John breaks the silence by: “You want to stay here for the night, right?” Red nods. “Oh.” Joy says, “That take this key to the guest room. The rooms are in that direction.” 

She gives him a key with the number 5 and points to a door right from the counter.” Red gives both of them a small smile and nods, before he walks of to his room. Now John hands his pokemon to her and says: “Don't worry about him. He was never the chatty type.” “Thank you for helping me out there. It would have taken me a while if you didn't. The last week was pretty stressful. The conflicts with Team Rocket strongly increased the number of Pokemon needing emergency treatment. I should really go to sleep. Thank Arceus my shift ends about now.” 

As she says that the door behind the counter opens. A nearly identical woman steps out of it. “Right on time, big sis.” Nurse Joy addresses her and turns to face John again to hand him his pokemon. “Your Pokemon is fully healed. We hope to see you again.” “Thank you. Nice evening.” and walks out. ‘Team Rocket, huh? Well, the gym here is in reality one of their bases.’ 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

 

John makes his way to route 2. Bulbasaur is the only Pokemon he trains. Right now his team is made of Bulbasaur, Sparrow, Rattata, Mankey and two Nidoran, one male the other female. 

The first Pokemon he sees on route 2 is a Pidgey. He didn't catch any on route 1 so he decides to get one here. “Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip!” She hits one of the wings of her flying enemy, and throws him to the ground. “Now Leech Seed!” The Pidgey is unable to dodge and the full volley of seeds hit him. John takes one of the pokeballs from his backpack and throws it at the wild Pokemon. The Pidgey is caught without any Problem. 

He picks up the new member of his team when his Pokegear makes a sound. It beeps and starts to talk: “You have no more space in your team. Pidgey is send to the PC and stored in Box 1.” And the ball starts glowing on a blue light and teleports away. ‘So that's how it works. So it works like in the game and anime. It would be cool if I find a work around so that I can use more Pokemon. How does the teleportation even work? Wait, didn't I have that book?’ 

He puts down his backpack and pulls out the book “The structure of pokeballs” he got when he was brought in this world by Giratina. 

‘Did Giratina plan me having more than six Pokemon at the same time?’ “Yes I did. Formerly many people used more than six Pokemon.” Giratina's voice suddenly halls in John's mind. “Especially when the Pokemon they used where low maintenance like ghost types, and Rock types who don't need food or ones of artificial nature like Sigilyph. Some also used masses of Grass types because most of them just need water. But then the big governments developed and the where limited to six at a time. Don't ask me why. I weren't there when they decided that.” 

“Don't shock me like that! Nearly got a heart attack!” Giratina chuckles at his complains and continues. “But you won't have problems with feeding your Pokemon once they have build a strong relationship with you. Because of the mark I gave you. So you won't have to limit you to these special types. The last people with my mark had small armies of Pokemon.” 

“Why didn't you tell me about this from the start?” “Some things you just have to find out for yourself. But you won't have to waste your time to find out how. In the book starting from page 78 is everything you need to know.” Giratina sights before they continue. “But I will have to lower my contact with you for a while or Arceus will notice you before you can amass enough power. I don't know for sure, but I have the feeling Arceus was the reason that AZ was able to create his weapon. Normally a single human should not have the ability to engineer, collect the resources and build such a thing in such a short time, and even in the middle of a war, without being noticed. Anyway, you will still hear from me soon enough.”

And Giratina's presence fades into nothingness. ‘That was unexpected. Well, looks like it's time for some reading.” 

He opens the book at the page Giratina told him and starts reading the passage Giratina told him to. He leaves Spearow and Bulbasaur out of their balls and orders them to watch for wild Pokemon while they continue on their way to Viridian Forest. 

When a Rattata jumps out of the grass, Bulbasaur and Spearow team up and attack it on their own without needing orders from John. ‘The taktic wasnt optimal, but if they are able to fight on their own, it would make training much more time efficient.’ 

On their way through the forest, Bulbasaur and Spearow fight a plethora of pokemon, and John is able to catch a Caterpie, a Metapod, a Weedle and Kakuna. ‘I should always have out at least one pokemon to battle enemies on its own.’ 

By now John had read the chapter of the book Giratina told him to. It turns out on the the inside of every pokeball there is a small sensor to determine if the ball is holding a pokemon in it. If it is broken, the ball would never be transported to a PC. 

John takes out the ball he currently has his Nidoran male in. He lets out the pokemon and looks at the inside of the ball. Looking for something pointed, he digs through the contents of his bag. 

While he is doing so, his pokemon fight against a Weedle they found in a bush. ‘There are more Pokemon than in the plains. In the games there wasn't such a big difference.’ He finds some tweezers in his medicine pouch and stabs them into a small dark grey circle on the top side of the ball. A small spark is created, but there is no visible difference to the rest of the construction. 

‘Let's test out if it still works.’ He recalls Nidoran into the ball and sends him out again. ‘Looks like there is no problem.’ Bulbasaur and Spearow just won against two Kakuna, when a symbol appears on his wing. ‘Looks like he accepted me too. Well, I didn't plan on having him permanently on my team, but it looks like the plans changed.’ 

A rustling in the bushes catches his attention and a Pikachu jumps out of it. ‘Lets try if the trick with the pokeball worked.’ Bulbasaur! Vine Whip! Spearow, use Peck!’ The Pikachu is thrown into the air by the powerful vines and is thrown back to the ground by Spearow's attack. John uses his chance and hits the electric mouse with the pokeball. It too weak to escape and stays in the ball. 

John picks up the ball and waits a while. ‘No reaction! It worked! To bad I will have to keep my extra Pokemon secret.’ He takes out the ball of Spearow and modifies it as well. ‘He won't be a member of my officiell team but still a member of my extra squat. I should better not modify the balls of the Pokemon that will be on my officiell team.’ He also prepares eight more Balls that way and makes his way to the exit of the forest. 

But when he manages to find it, he first makes a small flight to the assistant of professor Oak that is on the passage that goes around the Viridian Forest. Like in the games, he gives John the HM for Flash after he shows that he caught ten Pokemon. After that he flies straight to Pewter City.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

 

Pewter City is quite a beautiful city, at least in Johns opinion. All the buildings are made out of the same marble like stone, the mountains looming in the distance and the museum on the other side of the town looks majestic in the moonlight. 

‘The museum, there it is. There comes the next member for my team.’ He flies to the north of the city and over the cut-tree to reach the side entrance to the museum. 

For some reason, no one seems to be bothered by his presence, despite him being a child in the workers only area in the middle of the night. After talking to some people “how amazing the work done here is” and that “fossils are so interesting” one of the scientists gives him the Old Amber. 

It takes a while till the man stops talking, but this will be worth the work. He takes a short break at the Pokemon center to heal his team and stores the newly caught Pikachu, the Mankey and the Rattata to add the Metapod, the Kakuna and the Pidgey to his team. ‘In the anime and the manga there were multiple occasions where Bug type pokemon showed to be manipulated by having one stronger of the same kind lead them. It would be cool if it worked like that here too. It's really worth a try.’ 

He heads out of the Pokemon center and back in the direction of mount moon. On the way, he modifies the Balls of Kakuna, Metapod and Pidgey and uses Spearow to fly straight to the in front of the mountain. ‘Time to get the next member of my official team.’ He heads inside and looks for a person looking like a fisherman. He is really easy to spot and when John gets closer to him, he is even the one to initiate the conversation. “Hey boy! Do you want to buy an incredible strong Pokemon? I will give it to you for only 500 Pokedollar! What do you say?” ‘Maybe I can lower the price a little.’ “You are trying to give a Magikarp, right? That useless fish, right?” ‘Actually it's not useless at all considering it evolves to Gyarados.’ “I would still take one as food for my Pokemon but for half the price. Or I could tell everyone about your little trick.”

John ends up buying the Magikarp for 250 Pokedollar. ‘Subtracting the cost of the Ball, Its only 50. That's pretty cheap. But I still need more money. When the sun rises I will search for some trainers. But before that,’ he sends out Spearow, ‘lets go to to Cinnabar Island.’ Spearow grabs his backpack and lits him into the air. ‘On a second thought…’ He also releases Pidgey. “You keep watch for enemies and items.” ‘And maybe get a mark so I don't have to feed you.’

The way back to Viridian City took about 20 minutes, and back to Pallet Town a little under 30. On the way Pidgey managed to beat some wild Pokemon and leveled up twice and is now at level seven. ‘It didn't learn Gust jet, so the movesets aren't like in the Lets Go games.’ Pidgey is now his third strongest Pokemon, with Bulbasaur being at 12 and Spearow at 10. Right now John is flying over Pallet Town and enters route 21. In the distance he can already see the lights of Cinnabar Island. The way there is completely free of battle. ‘In Gen 1 there really wasn't a single flying Pokemon that travels over the oceans.’ The route has some small islands of white sand. Pidgey even manages to spot a Big Pearl on one of them and brings it to John. When they land on Cinnabar Island after a flight of about 45 minutes, he takes the Big Pearl from Pidgey and puts it in his backpack, he fondle both of the birds a bit before he calls them back into the ball. John mentally cheers when the mark appears on the wing of Pidgey. 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

 

John goes to the south west side of the island to find the Pokemon Lab. He also passes the Pokemon Mansion. ‘It would be really useful to have Pokemon from there, but the risc is still too high.’ John talks with many of the people who, despite the time being around 3 in the morning, are in the Lab. Many of them offer him trades, but he has none of the Pokemon they want. He also ends up getting two TMs. One for Metronome and one for Taunt. ‘I don't think there was a single game where you were able to get both of them as a TM.’ Right now he is waiting for his Old Amber to be resurrected. The scientist responsible for the machine seemed to be delighted to test it a bit more, and immediately agreed to bring the Aerodactyl back. Unlike in the games, the Pokemon isn't  resurrected immediately, or after leaving the door for a moment (he tried). So right now he is waiting and spends his time playing and cleaning his Pokemon. He is sitting in a big meeting place with multiple benches and even a small pool for Water Pokemon. Magikarp swims around in them happily and gets his scales polished by John. The teen also cleans the cocoons of Metapod and Kakuna and grooms the feathers of Pidgey and Spearow. Bulbasaur learns and enjoys the occasional pats and scratches. By the the time the Pokemon is resurrected (approximately an hour) all of his Pokemon bear Giratina's mark. ‘Isn't this going faster than before? Maybe I'm getting used to the mark, or the link between me and Giratina is getting stronger. Well, I will ask them next time.’ He exits the Lab and releases the new member of his team. ‘Wow! It's bigger than expected, You never really see how small or big some Pokemon are in the games. And in the Anime they never really scale the Pokemon according to the dex.’ The Pokemon is standing on his feet and still about double the height of John. ‘Hmm. I think it is bigger than average.’ The Pokemon looks around slightly confused and flaps slightly with his wings, creating a strong gust of wind. John reaches out to the Pokemon and pets his head. The prähistoric pokemon leans into the touch and moves closer to John. ‘Now that I think about it, it must be extremely confused. If it remembers anything at all, the last thing would be dying. And now he wakes up in a completely unknown surrounding. Now that I think about it, reviving fossils puts quite some pressure on the Pokemon. While he continues to caress the Pokemon, he looks up his level on the Pokegear. ‘Level 30! That's so high! I somehow thought it would be level 20. And It has far more than four attacks, I never got to actually test that jet.’ John sends out his other Pokemon and lets them interact with Aerodactyl. Even if he was quite surprised when the Pokemon appear, the new member seems to like the attention and seems to calm down. After a while John recalls the other Pokemon into their balls , climbs on the ancient-Pokemons back and directs Aerodactyl to fly north. The speed of the flight is impressive. It is easily three times the speed of Spearow and they reach Viridian city in no time. They make a short stop at the center to look at the situation of the other trainers. By now the sun lights the sky and the city is bathed in warm light. On the way to Viridian City Aerodactyl fought some wild pokemon. John used that to test if the attacking moves here have PP by always using Ancientpower. It turns out they don't. ‘What does the ability Pressure do here then? In the team overview it shows that Aerodactyl has the ability, but does not state its effect like in the games.’ The Pokegear handels it surprisingly well to have more than six Pokemon in the team, even if it wasn't build for it. When he dismounts Aerodactyl he happily notices the mark that now bound around the tail of the dragon like Pokemon. He recalls the Pokemon into its ball and enters the center. He hands Joy six of his Pokemon. ‘I can't show I have more than that. Next time I will heal the others. I really need to find a better way for that. Maybe I can somehow get a healing machine on my own?’ When he is about to leave he sees Red and approaches him. “Hey good morning, Red? Did you sleep well?” Red nods. “I was on my way to the market. Want to come too?” Red nods again and follows John out of the door. On the way John talks a bit about the Pokemon in the area and this and the next gym. ‘I always found Red was a cool character, so I would probably even help him when I didn't have to keep a good relationship with him to influence him better in the future.’ John is the first one to approach the trader when they enter the shop. He sells the Big Pearl and buys ten pokeballs and gets the extra Premier ball. When Red just stares at man on the counter silently, John steps in and through yes/no questions find out what he wants. At the end he buys two potions, a antidote and ten pokeballs + Premier ball. Red thanks the trader and John for their time with a smile and exits the store. John leaves after him and uses Aerodactyl to fly into Viridian Forest. There he lets all of his Pokemon out of their balls. He teams up the Pokemon so the can help each other train. He teams up the cocoons with the birds, and Magikarp with Aerodactyl and trains the Nidorans and Bulbasaur himself. Tells them to move in the general direction of Pewter City. ‘The birds will be able to find me there.’

John is surprised by how good the noses of the Nidorans are. The are a great help in searching for wild Pokemon. When John meets up with the rest at the edge of Viridian Forest he is quite satisfied with the results. Beedrill and Butterfree evolve and and all his Pokemon gained quite some levels. The marks of Giratina changed their location on the newly evolved Pokemon. Beedrills now is around her left stinger and Butterfree has it on her right wing. 

He recalls the Pokemon in their balls and sets out to heal before he faces the gym. “Hey John!” He turns around and meets the eyes of Blue. “Hey Blue. How was the forest?” “Haha. very funny. You know Bug types aren't my thing.” ‘Actually I didn't.’ A grin spreads on her face. “Actually, how about a battle?” “Sure. We are trainers after all.” ‘I should keep Aerodactyl a secret for now.’ John sends out Spearow and she a Nidoran female. She throws John a cocky grin, “I will win this! I avoided most battles in the forest, so my Pokemon are at peak condition. I know your wouldn't do that, so your Pokemon should be weakened already!” ‘Good idea of her, actually. In the games that was never possible with the enemy trainers. But here I should be able to pull that of too.’ “Spearow! Fury Attack!” “Evade.” The Nidoran jumps to the side. “Follow up with Pursuit!” Spearow makes a twist and throws the enemy in the air. “Now follow up with a Fury Attack!” Nidoran is thrown against a nearby tree by the five hits and passes out. Blue gives him a disbelieving shout. “How was my Pokemon defeated that fast?! My Nidoran is level 8!” ‘Unlike in the games, you don't see the level of the enemy. I will have to rely on things like evolutionary stage or attacks for that. But it seems I was worried for nothing.‘ John grins at that and switches his active Pokemon to Bulbasaur. “Want to continue or do you give up?” “I will never give up! No matter the situation.” She shouts out and throws Squirtles ball. The Water Pokemon bursts out of his ball and immediately storms forward to attack Bulbasaur. “Use Leech Seed! Target the ground!” The Grass type shoots the seeds on the ground in front of him and a wall of vines grows. Squirtle crashes into it, and the vines continue to grow and wrap around him. “Now Vine Whip!” Bulbasaur smashes his Vines through the holes in the Leech Seed Cage. Squirtle faints from the direct hit. Blue takes the Pokemon back into his ball. “I didn't have a chance at all. How much did you train!? And you didn't even use all of your Pokemon.” She sights. “Here, take the price money. But I won't louse next time!” She says and runs into the city. John calls Bulbasaur back into her ball. ‘That went really well. But I am surprised that Spearow was able to win with only two attacks. Does it have really good EVs or nature, or was Blue's Pokemon just that weak for its level? It could also be, that the mark stengened it. I at least know it boosts our stamina, which is really good for battling. Well, one more thing to ask Giratina next time.” He follows Blue into the city to make a short stop at the pokemon center. ‘Next stop, Pewter City gym.’


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

 

John stands in front of Pewter City gym. I kinda looks like a mountain, with raw stone peeking out from different places. ‘Lets see how difficult this will be.’ In the games it would not be a problem at all if you have Bulbasaur.’ 

The trainer blocking the path is easily defeated. To save time John uses Bulbasaur for the battle. Then he stands before Brock.

The gym leader gives him a smile. “Welcome trainer! I am the gym leader of Pewter City, Brock. I train Rock type Pokemon. Have you come to face me in battle?” John nods. “How many Badges have you obtained jet?” “This will be my first one.” Brock smiles. “Then I will use these ones.” ‘So the adapt their strength depending on the number of badges you have, like in Pokemon Origins.’ Brock leads him to a battle field. It's located in a great hall without windows. The ground of the fields is covered in rocks and lighted up from electrical lights from above. ‘It feels like a cave.’ Brock sends out his first Pokemon. The Geodude crashes into the ground and gives of a battle shout. John sends out Bulbasaur. ‘Let's end this quickly.’ 

Geodude starts to roll forward to Bulbasaur. ‘That looks like Rollout. Didn't his Geodude only have Tackle in the original?’ “Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip! Sweep the ground!”. The Rock type is hit by the vine and thrown out of the field and faints instantly. Brock gives a smile. “You train your Pokemon really well. But you won't beat this one so easily.” He says and sends out Onix “We will see that. Bulbasaur! Leech Seed on ground!” “Onix, use Bind!” Onix slides to Bulbasaur in an impressive speed. But her Leech Seed stops it in its track and saps its energy. ‘Its fast but has a low attack. Just like in the games.’ “Vine Whip!” The Attack hits the Rock snake perfectly and the Pokemon faints. ‘Well, that is anticlimactic.” 

Brock congratulates him and gives him the Boulder Badge. he also gives him the TM Case and TMs for both Bide and Rock Tomb. ‘That are the TMs he gives you depending on the generation, right? Well, there is one more useful thing I would be able to get here, at least in some games.’ 

It turns out, he is able to get the item he wants. After some searching, he finds a small park in the city. An old man gives him the Silver Wing. ‘To bad Gold. You ain't gonna get this here.’ He heads to Route 3. He battles a bunch of trainers to earn some money, while sending some of his other pokemon out to train on their own. He catches a Jigglypuff, a Sandshrew and an Ekans while he searches for more trainers while moving in the general direction of Mount Moon. Shortly before he reaches the edge of the mountain Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur.  He meets up with his other Pokemon before he goes to the Pokemon center. When his Pokemon arrive, he is surprised to see that the Nidorans evolved. ‘Now I just have to find the Moonstones in the cave.’ John takes a short break in the Pokemon center before he heads into Mount Moon. 

The cave is filled with different trainers and Pokemon. Apparently it is dark enough that the other trainers can barely see, but for him it is no problem because of Giratina's mark. John catches multiple new Pokemon while he explores. He gets a Zubat, a Paras and Clefairy. When he climbs down some ladders and sees a person in a black uniform he knows which group he belongs to. John releases his extra pokemon and tells them to hide in the area. ‘I can't be sure if they fight fair like they do in the games. They could try to attack me, the trainer, like some did in the manga.’ John moves closer to the man till he noticies John. “Hey kid! Piss off! Team Rocket has stuff to do here!” ‘Not really secretive.’ “It seems you won't listen! Then I have to do this the hard way!” The grunt sends out a Sandshrew.

The Team Rocket member turned out to be as weak as the other trainers in the area. He even gives John the price money after the battle. John continues to explore the cave and picks up four Moon Stones and a bunch of other items like big and small mushroom, Star Pieces, Revives and some Rare Candys. He also finds TMs for Thief, Bullet Seed, Water Gun and Mega Punch. ‘This are definitely more items than in the games. Well, not that I would complain.’ John uses two Moon Stones to evolve the Nidos. close to the exit of the cave system John picks up the Helix Fossil after beating the trainer guarding it. 

The cave isnt as big as John expected, considering the sizes of the other routs. So the teen is able to reach the Route 4 relatively fast. He can already see Cerulean City in the distance, but decides to let out his pokemon to train and to search for items. They find some items and trainers, one of them gives them the TM for Pay Day. ‘Never again money problems! I really hope that I can use the TMs multiple times...’ John takes out his TM Case. It has a small DVD player inside. John puts in the TM and shows both Nidoking and Nidoqueen. The clip shows a Meowth using the attack repeatedly and giving of sounds that are probably an explanation. After a while face face away from the screen and show of to John that they successfully learned the attack. ‘What?! they learned it from just that? Couldn't they learn it from watching other Pokemon then too?’ John takes the TM out of the machine. ‘Seems like I get to keep it. That means even more money machines once I catch more Pokemon!’

The rest of the rout passes relatively uneventful. Just some average items found bu no new Pokemon caught. It close to the break of night when John enters Cerulean City.

The city has many rivers and canals in it. In the distance he can see the Nugget Bridge, lit by the light of the sinking sun. ‘In the games I would have a battle with Green there, but I seem to be a lot faster than the other three. I should should use the night efficiently so I don't lose that advantage. There also should be that Rocket guy at the end of the bridge that asks you if you want to join the team. I always wanted to do that in the games. But I think I should go search for new Pokemon first.’

John lets out all of his flying Pokemon, the new Zubat included, and flies on Aerodactyl to Route 24 and 25. His Pokemon search the area and John is able to catch many new Pokemon and collect new items and TMs. He catches a Oddish, Bellsprout, Venonat and after after some chasing an Abra. ‘This one will be in my official team. I just have to find a Person I can trade him with, so it can evolve a second time.’

While he trains Spearow and Pidgey evolve into Fearow and Pidgeotto. ‘For now I will avoid the trainers, so I don't accidently battle the Rocket guy in disguise. Not that there are that many anyway at this time of the day.’ He thinks about going to Bill now, but decides against it. ‘He won't be awake anyway, and at the moment he also shouldn't be transformed into a Pokemon either. After all Green still has to visit him first. Till tomorrow I still have some time. Maybe I should go to some other routes to expand my team.’

John calls his team back together and makes his way to Vermilion City. He leaves his flying Pokemon and Abra out for training and fights some flying types on the way. He catches a Meowth at Route 5 but except that the route was relatively uninteresting. Shortly before he reaches his goal Abra evolves into Kadabra. 

Saffron City turns out to be even bigger than expected. The streets are lit by the lights of the skyscrapers and apartment complexes. ‘How am I supposed to find the TMs you would normally get in this city? Psychic would be really useful. Well, I doubt I would be able to get it at this time of the day anyway. He makes short stop to stock up a mass of Pokeballs. before he continues south to Vermilion City.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I find the time and energy to continue this. I didn't even get to the evil part yet. I only have the script ready.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been a while. This chapter was already written and I just wanted to post chapter 9 and realized I din't post this one jet. Welp.  
> I hope you enjoy.

chapter 8

-Vermilion City-

Route 6 didn't have any new Pokemon for John, so he only passes over it without letting most of his Pokemon out of their Balls. The only Pokemon out are his flying ones and Kadabra. ‘It doesn't even have levitate as an ability. Well, on paper Beedrill isn't airworthy either.’  
John doesn't eve stop at the city and instead continues his way to Route 11.  
He finds some trainers to battle and caches two new Pokemon. A Mr. Mime and Drowzee. The Drowzee is kept in his side team while Mr. Mime is send to the PC. He also picks up some of the items he finds on the route. After that he heads east till he gets to the gate house to meet Professor Oak's aide. He obtains the Itemfinder after showing his Pokedex. After that he flies directly to Rock Tunnel. Normally it would be hard to navigate because of the darkness, but it's no problem for Johns team because of Giratina's mark. The Pokemon there are quite strong for him at his current level, but he fights the wild Pokemon with multiple of his team at the same time to make up for that. ‘Who cares about fair when you can have it so much easier instead.’  
He catches a Graveler, a Cubone and a Machop wich are send to his PC, and catches a Golbat and two Onix for his side team. As the new Pokemon are send to the PC, his Magikarp evolves into a Gyarados. ‘Cool! It looks bigger than average. But I really need to find a better way to store these extra Pokemon. They are starting to get too many.’ He looks at the clock of his Pokegear. ‘About two hours till sunrise. The training is going pretty well, but the power plant is probaply still to dangerous. But I should be able to get some levels for every Pokemon if I stay here for some more time. The cave is surprisingly lively.’  
John spends some more time in the cave to train. While he explores the cave he battles a Hiker who is using a Graveler. John trades his Kadabra with his Graveler to make them evolve. After this they trade them back again.  
After a while the teen reaches the end of the cave. It looks like it is close to sunrise. ‘I have some time left till it will be the Trainers on the Nugget Bridge will arrive. And I still need to have one member of my team evolve. I will need his help soon.’ He snickers to himself. ‘Oh, I really hopes this will work. But first I need a relatively secure place to do this. Well, now that I am here I could check out the Power Plant. The levels of my team rose by quite a bit, after all. I wonder if it is to one from first or second gen.’  
John jumps on Aerodactyl. He can already see the roof of the building hidden between the mountains. On the way his team battles the wild Pokemon they come by.  
From the outside the Power Plant looks abandoned, but not damaged. ‘But man! Its gigantic! This is as scaled up as the cities, and considering how big the Power Plant was compared to some of the cities in the games, the interior will be even bigger. This evaluation is confirmed when he enters the building through the unlocked front door.  
The hallway he enters is is wide and tall. The lights seem to function well, but everything is covered in dust. One side of the corridor is covered in windows, showing a deeper floor of the building. It is filled with generators of varying size. The room is swarming with Magnemite and Magneton. The machines seem to absorb the electric types around them, judging by the electrical flashes between the Pokemon and antenna like parts of the generators.  
To Johns left is something looking like a warden office. But the door to it is locked. The teen orders his Alakazam to open the door by using its telekinetic powers on the latch in the lock. With a click the door opens and reveals a big room with multiple lit screens, showing the current situation in the power plant. There is everything from security cameras to the current electrical output.  
John searches the wardens office for a master key and a key card. After Alakazam opens some lockers he finds what he searched for. With key he goes back to the screens and searches for a layout of the Power Plant. He finds out he can open the map from the computers in charge of the security cameras. The scale of it exceeds all of his expectations. “This thing is as bigger than Cerulean City! And not just by a bit!” it turns out the great hall with generators John saw before was on of 12. There is one next to it and five more pairs under it, dug deep into the earth. The floors seem to be reachable with bothe stairs and … teleporters? … Or so it seems. ‘I mean, the Silph Co. had them but I don't remember the Power plant having them.’ There are many other rooms like storages, rooms for workers, and areas which probably thought for future expansion, a sewer like system made get rid of the water used for cooling the generators and even more observation rooms like this one. With the security cameras John can see Pokemon walking around in the lower areas. But only the rooms that were accessible without keys. Except the Magnemite and Magneton the Pokemon probably just snuck in after it was abandoned. ‘I like this place! This will be my main base.’  
He heads down deeper into the building, down the halls. He has most of his pokemon out the whole time. ‘When I explore this whole place with Alakazam, he will be able to teleport to every place in the building at every time.’  
He catches every pokemon he finds here with the special pokeballs. ‘If I want to make this my base, I will need guards anyway. So why not take the ones adapted to the environment.’ He finds a storage room filled to the ,very high, ceiling with crates. After searching through some of the boxes, John finds one filled with Ultra Balls. ‘Well, money problems solved, I guess.’ He takes a bunch of them and puts them in his bag. But he doesn't have nearly enough space to store them all. ‘I can always get the rest later.’  
He preparates the balls while his team battles the wild Pokemon. When it is about seven in the morning John teleports back to the observation room with Alakazam and stores most of the Pokemon there. He managed to explore about one third of the facility. He actually went back to the storage room one to stock up on Ultra Balls. The first two floors of the Power plant now have pretty much no more Pokemon in it. The easily over a hundred Balls are stored in a room on the back of the observation room. It is filled with shelfs John remembers seeing in Professor Oak's lab from the Anime and Manga, made for storing masses of Pokeballs. While battling, his Pokemon leveled up massively and his Paras, Zubat, Ivysaur and Drowsy evolved.  
“Now, I think it's time to meet someone in Cerulean City.”


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the next one. I hope I manged to write the battle OK, it just never felt right.  
> Its pretty short, but the next should come soon. I hope you like it!

chapter 9

John flies to Cerulean City and makes his way to the Nugget bridge. ‘If it's like in the games, Green should be around here.’ The teen looks around. ‘He doesn't seem to be on the bridge jet. Let's search for him on the route.’ John flies over the bridge without fighting the trainers. He can see Bill's house on the far end of the coast. The path is mostly visible from the sky, despite the small forest. Some trainers are in the area, but they shouldn't make a problem.  
John continues to make his way to Bill's house while keeping an eye out for Green.  
The teen sees Green exiting the Sea Cottage. ‘There he is. Well, I hope that everything works out fine.’ The teen flies down to the professor’s grandson as soon as he is far enough from the building.  
“Hey Green! How is it going?” “Hey John! My training is going quite well. I see your team got stronger too!” he says and points at Aerodactyl.  
“What about a battle then? Is your team up to it, Green?” “You can bet on it! Go Pidgeotto!” John sends out his Magneton. “Pidgeotto! Use Quick Attack!” “Don't let it touch you! Discharge!” Pidgeotto evades by stopping its attack and flying up into the sky. “Don't let it get away! Magnet Bomb!” The projectiles fly up into the air with high speed. Pidgeotto tries to dodge, but the bombs change course and land a direct hit. Green Pokemon faints immediately and he recalls it into its ball.  
“Well, that didn't go as planned. Go Abra! Use Hidden Power!” ‘He definitely didn't have that in the games!’ “Magneton! Use Magnet Bomb again!” The attacks both hit their targets. Both trainers recall their Pokemon. ‘I should at least make him think he has a chance to win, even if I doubt he would run away, no matter how annoyed he is by lousing.’ “Go Aerodactyl!” Green sends out his Rattata. “Go Rattata! Use Hyper Fang!” ‘Pathetic.’ “Aerodactyl! Ancientpower in the ground!” The Rocks crash into the ground and the earth is thrown around from the impact. Rattata tries to dodge, but is hit by the debris. “Now use Wing Attack!” Greens Pokemon is still stunned by the previous attack and gets hit head on.  
Green growls. “I have to admit you are very good, but this isn't over jet! Go Charmander!” “Then go on Aerodactyl! Use Ancientpower!” The stones rain from the sky like meteorites. Charmander is able to dodge, but is blinded by the dust. “It can't see the rocks coming anymore, use Ancientpower again!” The second impact shakes the ground and Charmander loses consciousness.  
Green recalls his Pokemon and stares at John like he can't believe his eyes. “When did you get this strong?! Your Pokemon wasn't even get tired, and you didn't even use Bulbasaur jet!” ‘As if she's still a Bulbasaur.’ “Where did you even catch it? I have never even heard of an Aerodactyl in the wild.” ‘Lucky! He is making this easy.’ “Give me you Pokedex, Green. I can show you. There where many other cool ones too.” Green takes his Pokecom out and hands it over to John. The teen takes it and immediately releases his Parasect out of her ball. “Use Spore!” “John, What are you…!” Green breathes in some of the spores and collapses immediately. “Wow. That was fast. I even got his his Pokecom to make sure he can't call for help, but it seems that wasn't even necessary. Well, from now on I know.” John kneel down next to Green and takes away his bag and his Pokeball. The teen also searches the pockets of he sleeping trainer, but finds nothing more.  
John recalls his Pokemon and sends out Alakazam instead. “Teleport all of us to the room in the Power Plant we prepared for this.” The Pokemon nods and after a short flash John find himself in one of the lower control rooms of the Plant Power Plant. He lets Venusaur and Hypno out of their balls and places a chair in the middle of the room. The teen orders his Venusaur to tie Green to it with her vines. ‘The only ropes I have found till now are Escape Ropes, and using them could have some… unwanted side effects.’ John inspects Geen to see him still fast asleep. ‘In the games if a Pokemon falls asleep, it wakes up after max three rounds, right? That time should have passed by now, if we go by the games. Does it work different with humans or with every creature? Now that I have the chance, I can just test it on Green. Haha, he might regret ever waking up.’


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. The next will be posted later today if everything works out.   
> I hope you like it.

chapter 10

Green wakes up and opens his eyes to find himself in complete darkness. When he tries to move he realizes his arms are bound behind his back. ‘What the hell happened? I can't remember! I was meeting Bill and on the way back I met John. I think we battled, right? It's all so fussy.’ Green tries to free himself from whatever is holding him, without success. “Oh! You are awake. So the sleep held four hours. That's pretty convenient.” 

 

“That voice… Is that you John? Where are we? Why am I tied up?” Green looks around in the room, even if John is standing right in front of him. ‘I guess the room is darker than expected. It's really hard to notice with my eyes. That could make me suspicious in the future. I will have to keep that in mind.’ John turns on the lights he has never bothered using before.   
“How was the night, princess? I hope you liked your accommodation.” The teen said while grinning in Greens direction. The captive blinks rapidly to get used to the light. “Why are you doing this?” ‘Well, I would really like to try doing the typical villain monologues, but I have wasted enough time to test the sleep duration. Even if I used the time to preparate more Pokeballs.’ “Don't worry about that. You will find out soon. You have the honor to be the first person I try this on, but I hope it will work.”   
John releases His Alakazam and his Hypno out of their balls. “You know Green, psychic types can have really strong influence on the mind of other species. Hypno especially has a reputation of kidnaping people after he gains control over their mind. Alakazam can influence the mind too. He can't manipulate you mind of his own life Hypno, but his psychic abilities are stronger than the others once it has the help with entering.”   
Green face loses its color the more John talks. He seems to understand what John is about to do.” Please stop! Who is forcing you to do this?! You would never do something like this! I know you aren't like that!” John snickers at that. ‘It seems the memories implanted by Giratina are pretty reliable.’   
John ignores Greens pleads and turns to his Pokemon. “Do it like we planned. Don't be too hasty. The result is really important. I will continue to clean this place while you two take care of him.” John walks out of the room and smiles at Green cry that comes through the closed door behind him.

___________________________________

 

John continues to clear the Power Plant of wild Pokemon. By now he has only two floors to go. ‘In the games Zapdos is in the deepest part of the building. That would not really make sense here, considering how difficult it would be for it to get in here. But I should take care anyway.’  
‘Now that I think about it. How strong are legendaries here? In the games they were easy to defeat, but in the series they are a force to be reckoned with. I think I could win by game standards, but I definitely would have problems by Anime or Manga standards. There the legendaries actually lived up to their Pokedex descriptions.  
The only legendary I know is Giratina. And he is definitely stronger than in the games. Also, he has at least one extra ability compared to the games. The mark was definitely not something it could do. I think I will just ask him when he contacts me again.’

 

The last floor of the Power Plant wasn't more difficult than the others. In the whole area was no sign of Zapdos, so John decides it was clear. ‘Now the only Pokemon left here are the ones that escaped the first search. But for now let's see how things have gone with Green.’ 

The teen makes his way back to the storage Green is held in. ‘I really need more Pokemon with Teleport. I should try to catch more Abra anyway, if I plan to brainwash more people in the future, or it would take ages.   
When John reaches said storage, he is greeted by an eerie silence. He approaches his Pokemon who stand next to the unconscious Green limbly sitting on the chair. “Do you think it worked?” he asks Alakazam.   
The Psychic type nods. “How long did it take?” The Pokemon holds up 2 fingers. “Two hours?” a nod, “Do you think you can do it faster in after some more tries?” another nod. ‘Well, let's see when Green wakes up. I hope it doesn't take too long.’ John recalls his Pokemon and approaches his captive and and kneels down to see the unconscious teen in the face. ‘It probably is a bad idea to leave him here alone and continue exploring.’   
John sits down and starts preparing more Pokeballs in silence.

...

“HEY! How is it going?” “Oh god dammit Giratina! Don't shock me like this!” John picks up the Pokeball he dropped . “So did you get get Arceus of your trail?” “Yeah, but that damn god annoying like always. But I see you made great progress.” The teen shrugs. “Well, we will see if my latest idea worked. I hope Green wakes up soo.”   
After a moment of silence, Giratina answers. “He has the mark on him. I can tell you that much. I don't know if the brainwashing will hold up, but the mark and its effect won't   
subside. One you manage to get it on a person it will stay forever. That includes the loyalty. So you probably don't have to worry too much.” “Sounds pretty good then! But before Arceus gets on your trail again, have some questions about the other legendaries. Do you know where they are? And how strong are they?”   
Giratina chuckles “Quite the ambitious one, aren't you? Well, in this region there should be four right now. The legendary bird are strong, but you should have a chance to win. And if you continue to get stronger at your current speed, they won't be a problem for your in some days. For some reason the Pokemon of you and the Trainers close to where I threw you into this world grow at a terrifying speed.”   
“That said, Mewtwo is not someone you want to confront soon. Thankfully, avoiding him should be easy, considering he constantly hides in Cerulean Cave. The bird on the other hand travel around the Region, and sometimes rest at specific places. You already know which will sooner or later come her to the Power Plant.” John grins.“Don't worry. If Zapdos comes here, it won't know what hit it. Would the other legendaries notice immediately?”   
“Well, I think some would after a while, but I don't think they would care. The birds aren't that strong, so they can be caught with a Pokeball. On the other hand, I am not so sure if that will work on Mewtwo. The stronger legendaries only restrained by a ball if they want to. They would be able to break out at every time. A simple Pokeball of the current technological level won't be able to hold.”   
‘That is unexpected. I mean it's logical, but that could become a big problem.’   
Suddenly behind him John hears a groan. ‘Well, I will worry about that later. Let's see how minion number one is doing.’


	11. chapter 11

-Greens perspective-

I slowly open my eyes. What was I doing? I can't really remember. My vision is hazy, but seems I am in some kind of storage. How did I get here, my head hurts when I try to remember. “Are you awake?” I know that voice. “Yes.” I answer. “Good. Look at me. Do you remember me?” I look up to the voice and the haze starts to clear away. It somehow just starts to feel … right. “Yes. Master.” I don't have to remember if master doesn't ask me to. 

 

____________________________

 

‘Well, it seems the brainwashing was a success.’ John has is currently in one of the showers of one of the workers areas of the Power Plant. Giratina disappeared again, to lower the risk of Arceus finding the teen. ‘Green can still remember about everything, except the brainwashing itself, but it implemented me in a position of total authority whose orders have to be followed. Outside of that, it shouldn't have a negative influence on his ability to think for himself.’   
After he finishes the shower, John hands Green some extra Pokemon. A Magneton and an Electabuzz. “Your team isn't that strong at the moment. You should switch out your Rattata and Pidgeotto for better Pokemon as soon as possible. The Electabuzz is temporary too, but it could be a good help for now.” ‘I don't know if I will find the items necessary to evolve it any time soon.’ “You should catch a Magikarp and evolve it. It will be a good Pokemon for your team.” Green nods obediently. “Now give me your ticket for the S.S. Aqua. You won't be needed there. I will contact you the next time I need you.” “Understood.” Green hands over the ticket and leaves the building.   
‘It's great having a minion. Sadly I am not at a point were he can do all the work for me. For now I still have things to do at Nugget Bridge.’ John sends out Alakazam and teleports to Cerulean City. The Trainers on the bridge aren't much of a problem. Not only are there Pokemon on a far lower level than Johns, but also don't seem to have that much battle experience.   
‘Green is better at using his Pokemon than them, and he had them only about a week. Well, he is the rival after all.’   
When John beat about half of the trainers, he sees a familiar person approach. “Hey Red! How you doing?” ‘He probably just met Bill. That would mean he has the boat ticket and Bill isn't transformed into a Pokemon anymore.’   
Red walks up to John as a greeting. “Did you meet Bill? I heard he lives at the end of this route.” Red nods and shows John his ticket. “Did he give you that? Thats cool! The ship should be at Vermilion City. If you hurry you will still get to visit it.” ‘I don't really want to fight him right now. There are too many people here to kidnap him, and I would rather avoid him knowing my current team.’ “By the way, how many badges do you have?” Red pulls his jacket to the side and reveals the Bolder and the Cascade Badge. “Well, I expected nothing less from you.” John says smiling. But if you want to get the ship in time and have enough time to explore, you should better get going. I'm sure we will meet again really soon.”   
Red nods determined and walks in the direction of Cerulean City after waving a goodbye. ‘Soon he will be like Green. I can't wait.’   
‘Now that I think about it, I will need more Psychic types if I want to brainwash more people in the future.’ John pulls out his Pokecom and calls Green. “What is it, Master?” ‘I can really get used to this.’ “I will need more Alakazam and Hypno in the future. Capture ten Abra and Drowzee each and evolve them. Contact me when the Drowsy and Abra all evolved once, then we can trade the Kadabra for the last evolution. Use the special Pokeballs I gave you.” “Roger. I won't disappoint you.” Then Green ends the call. ‘Yeah. I really want more minions. Now wonder all the movie villains have so many.’  
John continues to beat the trainers after that, till he reaches the last person of the bridge. “Congratulations! You beat all the trainers of the Nugget bridge. You really earned this price.” He hands John a Nugget. “I have seen you battle these trainers. A talent like you would be wasted being a regular trainer. What would you think about joining Team Rocket? With their resources you can become far stronger than you would alone.” ‘There it is.’ John puts on a thinking face. After all, it would be suspicious if he agreed immediately.   
“That sounds interesting. What would I need to do as a member?” The man seems to be relieved at Johns response. ‘Well, he probably was brushed of by Green and Red already. Maybe he has a quota to reach.’ “You would simply have to follow the orders of the boss. You should have heard what Team Rocket is known for. Normally we would provide you with some Pokemon when you get started, but I don't think that will be necessary for you. But you will have to hand over every Pokemon you get during the missions.” ‘As long as I get to keep my current Pokemon and items, it should be ok.’ John gives the man a nod. “Well, count me in then. What do I have to do to become a member?” ‘It can't be that simple, or they would have masses of moles in the organisation.’   
The man is visibly facilitated at Johns response and answers. “This evening you and the other new recruits will be brought back to the base. There you get some basic equipment and are assigned to some superiors who test your abilities. Your position will be assigned depending on the results.”   
‘... So I guess it is that simple. How did this organisation survive that long?!’ “I will bring you to the other recruits, They are picked up every other week, you are lucky with your timing.” He starts walking in the direction of Cerulean City and John follows him. “You should be the one of the youngest recruits, but don't let that bother you. What matters is your strength.”   
The Team Rocket member leads John to the west side of the city. The base is not far from the town, near the foot of mount moon. It looks far bigger than the teen would have expected. ‘In the games there wasn't a base here. And it doesn't look like this base is only used as quarters for the new recruits.’ “What is this base used for?” The man looks at John and shrugs. “I not in a high enough position to know the exact purpose. I only know it is for some kind of observation purposes.” ‘What would they want to observe in this area? There isn't an important place in the city. … That can only mean they observe Mewtwo. I don't remember them knowing his location in game or anime though.’  
The man brings John to a room with a small group of people. ‘None of them have uniforms, so they should be the other recruits.’ The grunt gives John a wave and walks out of the room. “I will get you and the others in the evening. I still have to work till then. Don't kill each other.” and closes the door.   
The other occupants of the room look at John with varying interest. ‘Somehow I feel really out of place.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure when the next chapter will be ready. But it shouldn't take that long.   
> See you soon!


End file.
